


Sorrow and Judgement

by Just Jo (aboxfullofocs)



Category: The Bringer of Sorrow Series - Davonne Burns
Genre: Acceptance, Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/Just%20Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gift for Davonne Burns and here amazing fics.<br/>Sorrow awakens in the darkness to stars fading in the distance. There’s nothing but darkness but a light and a song lures him, at the end of the light, a man waits.<br/>Reference to the song: The Sound of Silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow and Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brohne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/gifts).



> I hope I portrayed Sorrow well enough. I haven’t finished reading the book, but I know the ending already (I am one those “check the last page real quick” kind of readers).  
> This is a little something featuring Sorrow (hopefully well interpreted) and my OC Judgement. It was just a little idea that popped up to my mind.  
> Sorrow and Sorrow's Fall belongs to Davonne Burns  
> Judgement belongs to Leonoriel.

I could see the darkness, black and overbearing above me. For miles and miles it extended ahead, nothing surrounding it. The cold chilled me to the bone and, despite the darkness, I could see my own breath coming out in slow puffs. Small lights scattered around and above, far in the distance like small stars, imploding into the the dark, fading, vanishing from my sight only to be quickly replaced by others as if they were always there – the cycle repeating. They were flickering lights and they carved a path above me, a constellation even forming a shape on the sky that I couldn’t really understand.

My mind was in shambles, crowded by emotions I couldn’t grasp interily. I was confused, unware of where I was, unaware of what had happened. My head ached and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, my feelings past the point of self control as my mind was clouded by pain, fear and confusion. Fear felt bitter in my mouth, painful in my mind. I started trembling at the memories and emotions flooding me. Why had I trusted her? Why? I never trusted before, I only obeyed. I knew I had no meaning to them past my use, so why did I trust her? Why did I follow her? Why?

I trembled hugging myself and crouched down, trying to look small and insignificant. I wanted to disappear among that darkness. Slowly I looked at my hands and swallowed dry. There was blood on them.

All there was, was darkness, but I could _see_ nonetheless. I was clothed, clean despite the blood on my hands, wearing black trousers and a tattered black shirt, but I was barefooted. I could feel water under my feet. My body trembled with the cold and I bit my lips confused and looked up at the dying stars.

 _Dying stars_ … it seemed fitting in my mind for some reason. Dying stars only to be replaced by new ones whom followed the same path.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

I heard a stream of water, was it the one I was standing on? And I could hear humming. Only now I realized the sounds. My eyes had gotten used to the darkness, to the silence and I could hear the sounds. I could hear singing, there was someone singing. I found myself trudging through the water, following that sound.

_And the vision that was planted in my brain,_

_Still remains,_

_Within the sound of silence._

And I saw the light. I followed it, getting closer to it. Following the sound of humming, following the sound of a voice singing – alluring and calm. I could sense something more than this hollow emptiness, a _peace_ , this gentle calm like a soft breeze with scents of grass and water, rustling of trees and light. Light ahead of me, color that my mind could barely grasp and I stopped.

_And in the naked light I saw,_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

Ahead of me stood a man, sitting on top of a stone column. He was in the light, almost as if detached from the darkness, his arm rested on his knee, his left hand on the column. The man faced the darkness and completely ignored my presence, something that would never happen normally. Anyone who saw me, anyone who recognized me would immediately react to me, yet, he just remained there, calmly singing as if I meant nothing. White long hair fell loosely over his shoulders, over black clothes, dancing with the wing.

All he felt from him was calm, was peace and patience.

" _People talking without speaking, People hearing without listening_ , _People writing songs that voices never share_ ," he kept singing, and he turned to gaze at me. Beautiful green eyes fell on me. I had only seen eyes like those before.

“ _And no one dared, disturb the sound of silence,_ ” he slowly finished and fell silent.

His eyes on me, waiting, patient, while I could only stare back, confused, unaware of what to do. In a normal situation I would have the answer to that. I would fight or I would wait for a command but right now, I knew there was no one there but him and me and the stars dying in the distance, the soft lights showing to me now, in the darkness, the outline of trees.

“I was waiting for you, my boy,” he suddenly spoke smiling at me. I flinched at his voice and he jumped down from the column.

He was tall and lean, taller than me by a several inches, older too. He had fair features, pale but alluring with white hair and those sharp green eyes, cold, piercing like daggers. Light surrounded him between the darkness as if it was attracted to him or as if he was its source. Yet, all I could perceive from him was calm patience, a waiting.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked me crossing his arms, I tried not to react to his voice, ringing within me as if it was compeling me forward.

“G-go where?” I asked and as quickly as I did I covered my mouth. I never spoke, he did not need to hear my voice. I did not need to hear me speak. My voice felt raspy, painful against my throat as if I never used it, but I did before.

“No need to hide yourself, child,” he said with a chuckle, a warm feeling assaulting the ends of my loins, reassuring. “I know who you are,” he continued and walked to me.

Instinctively I stepped back. There was this ominous aura about him, something harboring over that man, but I could move any further for the moment his eyes fell on me it was as if I was drained of strength. Was he Barendi?

I closed my eyes surprisingly in fear and I felt soft fingers touch my face and I flinched. I wanted to slap it away but couldn’t even move, I felt paralyzed, powerless. A finger trailed down to my chin and my face was lifted, I opened my eyes looking up at him.

“Are you ready to leave, Sorrow?” He asked smiling at me. I gasped surprised, how did he know my name? “I knew you were special, child, but you are beyond my expectations…”

Grasping for control I shoved my hands forward pushing him away, my heart hammered against my chest and I panted. “Who… are you?”

“Don’t you wish to come with me? I will take you somewhere new, somewhere where you will no longer suffer, Sorrow,” he continued on, a sense of safety and reassuring assaulting me. “You can be like me, you can stand  as one of us. I can teach you to be great and I will never betray you. You will never have to hide what you are. No one will abuse you, hurt you or try to use you.”

I stepped back once more, how did he know all that. Who was he? I couldn’t feel ill intent, not even pity for a matter of fact. It was as if, to him, there was nothing different about me, all I felt was care and worry.

“Come with me Sorrow, it is not your fault if your world dies,” he continued on. “You have the right to give up, to walk away, you can chose.”

“Choice? I n-never had any choice!” I yelled, my voice breaking. “I’m a monster!” I continued and looked at my hands, the blood in them.

He grabbed my hands and I tried to yank them off startled, but he held them with an amazing grip. Why was I so helpless? I had power, skill, strength to kill this men in front of me in a matter of seconds, yet, his presence had reduced me to shambles. My mind was clouded, it ached with the betrayel, with fear, with sadness. I had been betrayed by the one I trusted the most, by the only one I trusted.

“You cannot blame the gun for the shooters mistake,” he said holding my hand. He kneed down pulling me with him and started washing my hands.

“You cannot blame yourself for choices you were not allowed to make, for actions you forced to,” he continued. “You are a killer, but you’re not a monster child and you are no less deserving of life, no less deserving of choice as everyone else.”

I simply stared at him. The pain in my mind seemed to be fading; the calm was getting on to me. He stroked my hair away and smiled. “No one is worthy of casting judgement on your decision for you did none, no one can cast judgement upon you.”

“You can choose child. You can give up, you can start anew, come with me, I will show you amazing things, beautiful things. Colors and sounds like which you never seen and happiness you can conquer.”

Happiness? I barely knew what that was… How that felt like, but it made me smile weakly at him, it seemed so alluring, so desirable.

“But it’s your choice, you can turn back,” he continued. “No one can pass judgement on you. In the end only mine matters. Only I can choose your fate.”

“I…” I looked away. “I want to be free… I don’t want to live like this… but…” And I looked back, the tears rolling down her eyes carved into my memory. “But I can’t give up.”

“Very well,” and he got up with a warm smile. “You can go, I will keep on waiting.”

“Waiting? For me?”

“I wait for everyone child,” he answered with a chuckle. “Not just you, I have to wait for I am Judgement.”

I blinked surprised at him. “Judgement?”

“So is my name,” he answered. Was he like me? No, and somehow I knew it.

“I am judge and jury. I decide the end, I decide the fate. Where you go when stars die,” and he pointed up to the sky. “Rather it is to be reborn, to roam the Rift or remain on Earth, to wander Aetherius or drink with the brave nords in an hall of all honor, burn eternally or find peace in a paradise, or rush through Valhala and fight Einherjar.”

“What are you?”

“You know that0 answer, Sorrow, I am Judgement. Go now, as it is your choice,” he said. “I will wait for you, if so you choose, my offer remains.”

“… Where will I find you?”

“Where stars die, at the end of times,” he smiled at me.

I remained there staring at him confused now more than ever and turned around, my back to him. My choice, to not give up so was it, to be free. And I walked away, not looking back, not looking at the stars just walking forward. I heard him sing again as darkness surrounded me once more.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I wait in here for when it ends,_

I just continued on without stopping, without looking back, until the cold caressed me again and the sound of the stream vanished, the feeling of water with it.

_The stars above are softly weeping_

_For the days that I lye dreaming,_

_Of the touch of emotions that wound,_

The stars had vanished alongside my awareness of myself. Everything was fading but I kept going. This was my choice; I was going through with it.

_As time ends,_

And darkness was all that was left. Nothing else, I felt myself drift away with the last of the song, that soft ringing in my mind.

I was calm.

_Within the sound of silence._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I portrayed Sorrow well and I hope you enjoyed. Now, to finish my reading.


End file.
